Crimson Chin
The Crimson Chin is a comic book hero who resides in the city of Chincinnati, protecting his fictional universe from a variety of different metal or body-part themed villains. The Chin is voiced by Jay Leno of late night comedy fame, who is known for having a large chin in real life. Character The Chin, as he is sometimes called, is Timmy Turner's favorite superhero. The Crimson Chin has an incredibly big chin (hence his name) and a red outfit. Along with Crash Nebula, the Crimson Chin is very famous throughout Dimmsdale. The Crimson Chin comics were supposedly created by a "forty year old guy that lives with his mom, called Patton Oswald." Background In reference to his voice actor, the Chin was originally a struggling late-night talk show host (called Chuck Indigo), and gained his powers by being bitten on the chin by a radioactive celebrity; since then, he has taken the responsibility of protecting the city of Chincinnati (a spoof on Cincinnati), taking the secret identity of Charles Hampton Indigo (C.H.In, or Ch. In for "Charles Indigo") for the local newspaper, The Daily Blabbity. This is an obvious spoof of Spider-Man, as Peter Parker is bitten on the hand by a radioactive spider and he works for the Daily Bugle. Also, his secret identity is a spoof of Clark Kent, Superman's alter ego, who worked as a reporter for the Daily Planet. In some of the adventures involving the Crimson Chin, Timmy enters the comic books he is reading (thanks to Cosmo and Wanda) and takes the role of Cleft, the Boy Chin Wonder (a tribute to Robin), and acts as his sidekick. Wanda and Cosmo, in turn, act as Timmy's two dog sidekicks, Ace the Chin-Hound and Clefto (a tribute to Batman's and Superman's respective super-pets, Ace the Bat-Hound and Krypto). Description The Crimson Chin wears typical uni-colored (in this case, crimson red) spandex outfit, is extremely muscular and has a massive, exaggerated chin made to parody uncreative comic book hero designs from the 1960s. The Crimson Chin speaks metaphors in most occasions, he does this heavily when the world was turned into a comic world, running out of metaphors during the end. He also seems to be supremely intelligent, taunting Short-Fuse to spill out the cage's weakness and breaks out of it from the outside. He also doesn't mind for his powers to get taken, as he is positive about normal people and defeated the Nega Chin without it, with the help of other normal 'heroes'; Timmy and his friends. One of the Crimson Chin's idiosyncrasies is his tendency to use odd metaphors in his inspirational speeches (e.g. "As long as there is one smoldering ember on the barbecue of justice, you can still cook a mighty steak...of VICTORY!"), which is possibly inspired by another superhero parody, The Tick (coincidentally, his costume design is also similar to The Tick) but it's the writers fault. Crimson Chin has also been seen shouting out the names of superhero-portraying actors as a form of exclamation. Two examples being Adam West (who has guest starred on the show in several episodes) and Frank Gorshin. (West and Gorshin have both appeared on the 1966 Batman TV series together, coincidentally.) Charles Hampton Indigo When not fighting crime, Chin takes on the identity of Charles Hampton Indigo, a news paper journalist for the Daily Blabbity. The disguise is pretty much him wearing his work clothing over his superhero costume, which does little to actually hide it from view, but nobody seems to notice anyways (especially since he's still wearing his mask and his giant chin has yet to be covered up). Powers The Crimson Chin has very unusual powers, like being able to use Super-Vision and oversize his chin, which is over sized itself.He has amazing super strength and the ability to fly. Story One of his major appearances is when Catman was introduced into the comic world, and he was overthrown by Catman and moved away on a bus without even flying, as Timmy stated. Catman later teamed up with Crimson Chin due to his fear of dogs. Crimson Chin is again seen when the Nega Chin appeared in the real world, in 10 Crimson chin forms, 8 past forms, 1 future form and 1 original form, together they defeated the Nega Chin and the other Super Villains. In Dimmsdale, the Crimson Chin is also the star of a TV show portrayed by Adam West, who is also the hero Catman. Quotes :See Character Quotes#Crimson Chin Screenshots Image:AlternateCrimsonChins.jpg|Crimson Chin throughout the years Category:Characters Category:Comic book characters Category:Superheroes Category:Male